


Heaven on Earth

by CrystalNavy



Series: Crusaders [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: A new chance is given. A single choice is made. And it is the start of a new future. The future that they deserve to have.Together, they are the Crusaders. The World is their enemy. But they have each other, and they will keep each other happy.





	1. Chosen ones (Prologue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The patriarchs of the D. clan, who had been One Piece all this time, send Robin back in time to save her nakama, and to bring back the Age of D.

Explosions rocked the area, as people became their living shields. The two of them broke out of the line of fire, and made their way up the mountain, towards the cave where their shared dream was located. 

They made it, and fell to the ground, exhausted, struggling to catch their breaths. 

"Monkey D. Luffy, and Nico Robin." Sakazuki was above them, ready to strike "Figures that the most dangerous people on your crew survived in the end. I'll kill you first, Son of Dragon. Unfortunately, I have orders to capture Nico Robin alive."

Behind them, a glowing ball of light appeared, spreading out and taking shapes of several glowing people.

Akainu Sakazuki drove a fist through Luffy's chest, just like he did to Ace. Once he was done, he looked up at Robin and the glowing people.

"And who might you be?" Akainu questioned

"We're the forgotten."

"We were buried in the ravages of time."

"We are the enemies of Tenryuubito."

"Usurpers of our throne and the ancient powers that were."

"We are the patriarchs of the D. clan."

"We were waiting there for someone who can see us." the figures circled around Robin "And that someone is you, the last Oharan, and the only person left who could decipher the texts we left behind. Listen. What we have left is a way to travel back into the past. You can save your nakama. Do you accept this task?"

"I do." Robin said with no hesitation

"Then we'll send you back into the past. You will be able to change the inevitable. You have to remove all the obstacles which prevent the continued survival and happiness of your nakama. Otherwise, everything would end in tragedy once more. Oh, and one more thing. You will be unable to save anyone from your place of origin. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Robin nodded "Please do it."

"The D's are our chosen ones. You must restore them to power. That's all we ask of you on our part."

There was another glowing light, and Robin found herself in a different spot.

The city that loomed over her was familiar. She heard enough stories about it to recognize it.


	2. This dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Empowered by the Will of D, Nico Robin takes the first step of the journey that will change the world for the better.

The city that she was in was the the location where another senseless massacre took place. 

She did a quick calculation in her head. According to the time period this was, she would be able to save a couple lives - four members of D clan among them - if she did this well.

The city was eerie. She wondered if it really was so, or was it just a viewpoint distorted by what was about to happen. What was already happening, she amended, as she saw soldiers swarm the city, shooting the townspeople left and right. She cursed under her breath. She had to hurry.

Locating the house was a bit harder, but it was nothing she couldn't manage. She had to be careful. She slowly entered the house, careful not to show herself. Inside was the family of four. Her heart ached as the saw the boy who would eventually become her nakama, surrounded by his family. Carefully, she used her ability to knock all of them out.

She threw the father and mother of the family over her shoulder, and tucked their two children into her arms safely. With this done, she exited the city. She couldn't save every citizen, and Law and Lammy were her priority at this moment.

With this done, she managed to sneak out of the city and disappeared inside the forest around it. The soldiers were bound to be satisfied eventually, and then they'd open the docks, enabling Robin and her little group to leave this place. If her calculations were correct, then Fisher Tiger won't be dying until six months later, which gave her plenty of time to save him, for her good friend's sake.

The people in her arms began to stir, and so she gently lowered them to the ground.

"Who are you?" Law was the first to break the silence

"And where are we?" Lammy added, shyly

"We are inside of the forest." Robin explained, smiling softly at them "We have to lay low until the docks open, then we can leave."

"What happened?" their father asked 

"There was a shooting." Robin stated "The four of you are the only survivors."

"You saved us?" Lammy's eyes widened

Robin nodded.

"Why?" Law demanded hotly, his eyes burning 

Robin smiled. Law was a true D., through and through.

"Because it was the right thing to do." she simply said "I don't need any other reason."

-x-

True to Robin's word, the docks were opened soon, and the boats were allowed to depart. She managed to sneak Law and Lammy - together with their parents and herself - onboard one of the ships.

She sat there, with two children sleeping in her lap, thinking about what she was going to do next. For one, she didn't know where this boat was headed. She needed to provide a safe place to live for Law, Lammy and their parents, before moving onto her next objective. With the Marines and the World Government agents lurking about, there was no safe place to hide. She recalled the Buster Call that destroyed her life, and she thought about the others lives which were destroyed by the Tenryuubito and their lackeys in World Government and the Marines. 

East Blu was the safest location by a mile, and that was where the ship was headed, it seemed.

"I know a place where you'd be safe." Robin said once they disembarked "It will take us three days to get there. We'll take a cart."

As they rolled around to their destination, Robin made plans for the future. She could lay low for another six months, and do some minor adjustments to the way things played out. Then, in six months, she'll set out to fulfill the second step of her plan. A plan which will culminate with bringing down the Tenryuubito and giving power back to the D Clan - Law, Lammy, Luffy and Ace included - and therefore changing the status quo forever.


	3. Liberated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin kidnaps someone. 
> 
> Well, 'kidnapped' wasn't the right word. More like 'liberated'.

Outlook III sauntered into his elder son's room, lecture on the tip of his tongue, before he reeled back in shock.

His son wasn't there. The room was covered in frilly decorations. Jack-o-lanterns occupied every flat surface, and some of them even hung from the ceiling. There was a jack-in-the box on the shelf, holding the message saying 'Trick or treat'.

But what was the most shocking was the thing sitting on the bed. It was an accurate replica of a skeleton.......with an afro. It was holding a note, too. Outlook III snatched it up.

"Greetings, noble scum. I did all of this stuff, and kidnapped your child to teach you a lesson. You are why everything is wrong in this world. Don't bother looking for your child, cos I've killed him already and left his body to wild animals. I am coming after you at the earliest possible opportunity, and I will be sure to bring my crew along, zehahahaha! Yours hatefully, Marshall D. Teach."

Needless to say, Outlook III's face went red from anger and embarrassment. He would be sure to send some men to hunt down this Teach person and show him the consequences of messing with nobles.

-x-

Robin had smiled at the sight of three sleeping children. Law, Lammy and Sabo were just precious. She had developed a fool-proof plan to destroy both Blackbeard and Sabo's shitty father in one fell swoop. As an archaelogist, she had ample time to study many things, including the handwriting of other people, to the point she could copy it flawlessly. This was essential to her plan of killing two birds with one stone.

Still, she couldn't help but pay homage to Brook as part of her scheme. 

After all, Halloween was fast approaching, and, having a fascination with all things macabre, she liked this holiday in particular. 

But most of all, she loved the taste of the pumpkin pies Sanji would bake for her on Halloween, knowing her appreciation for the holiday.

She missed Sanji. She missed everyone in her crew.

She knew she'd see them again, and soon, but until then, she had more pressing matters to attend to. 

Like keeping Law, Lammy and Sabo alive.

To this end, she presented them with left-over pumpkin pies as soon as they woke up.

While they were eating, she put a message in a bottle and threw it into the ocean. 

With luck, it would find its way to the intended recipients.

-x-

Thatch saw a peculiar looking bottle floating in the water, and used a fishing net to raise it out of the sea.

There was a rolled piece of parchment in the bottle. He took it out and unrolled it. His eyes widened. The message was for him. The odds of that were slim, but it didn't hurt to try.

  
Dear Thatch,  
I hope this finds its way to you.  
It's imperative that you read it.  
I cannot tell you what I want to say directly, so instead, I made my message into the riddle you will have to solve.  
The riddle:  
I am as bright as day, and as black as night  
I wield two, for that became my right  
For years, I've played the waiting game  
And let me tell you, all of you are lame  
Soon I will leave, I'll be able to get myself out of this wranger  
But not before I kill you and put the youngest one in danger  
Good luck with the riddle,  
A friend

-x-

Robin's fingers drummed against the table.

Sabo, Law and Lammy entered the dining hall, and immediately dug into the delicious treats made just for them.

Robin watched them eat with a small smile.

Her smile turned into a frown when she remembered Thatch and the letter she sent to warn him about the upcoming betrayal.

She would be more than happy to provide some hints should he be struggling.

Because.......

If he couldn't solve it, his life and Ace's life would be in danger.


	4. Under the same sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin fights for equality, and saves a life in the process.

"Where are we?" Lammy rubbed her eyes, still sleepy.

"We're approaching Foolshoot Island." Robin said carefully "I have an errand to run there, so I'd like all three of you to stay on this ship until I am finished."

The three children nodded. Robin was relieved. The errand she was about to run could turn out very bloody, depending on the circumstances, and she didn't want the children to get caught up in the crossfire. The end goal was to save as many of her nakama - and her nakama's nakama - as possible.

Once they were docked, Robin left the ship with a determined gait. As soon as she was done here, they'll be able to return to East Blue, and then she could start on a long-time commitment, which involved working on a certain stubborn-as-hell individual.

Out of corner of her eye, she spotted a Marine ship not too far off. She easily recognized the man who would become Vice Admiral Strawberry in the future. And Kizaru had to be around there somewhere as well. Two men she still held a grudge towards, for Enies Lobby and Marineford incidents, respectively. Her crew, and her Captain, lost everything on that day. 

Not this time. This time, she'll change everything in their favor. She'll save everyone.

She'll make Ace realize how badly he'd be missed. And she knew exactly how to do that.

After all, she and Ace had nearly identical experiences.

-x-

Everything would be perfect.

That was what Fisher Tiger thought as he walked side by side with the girl he had rescued from a fate worse than death.

Despite what Arlong said, Koala will be the cornerstone to mending the rift between their two races. She loved him without reservations. She held his hand without fear. Yes. She'll be the one.

As such, he too walked without fear. And as he walked, people began to gather around him, looking at him with narrowed eyes, muttering under their breaths. In front of him, Koala's mother stepped out of the house, eyeing her daughter with suprise and longing in her eyes.

And Koala never let go of his hand the whole time. 

Yes, she'd be the one who'll change the status quo.

He knelt down, and gave her a gentle nudge. She finally let go, running towards her mother, and giving her the world's tightest hug.

Neither Fisher Tiger nor Koala were aware of a figure clad in black watching them, who was eyeing Koala and her mother with clear envy. Envy for the childhood she was never allowed to have, in either timeline. 

That was partially why she chose to do this. She refused to let anyone she cared about experience that kind of pain......the pain of losing a loved one.

-x-

Strawberry gave the signal, and all the guns in the vicinity went off at the same time, aiming to kill.

Except that none of the bullets reached their target.

They were intercepted by dozens of hands, which sprouted from the ground like flowers. 

Not a single one laid a single scratch on Fisher Tiger.

At the same time, several more hands sprouted on the lone pirate ship in the bay, before merging into a large one, which reeled back.

And then clocked Arlong into the stomach. Hard.

"That was for Nami, jackass." Robin muttered under her breath

"What's with you?" Strawberry roared "Are you that incompetent that you can't even do one simple job?"

The Marine soldiers looked between Strawberry, who looked furious, and the dozens of hands, which seemed threatening enough.

Deciding on the lesser of two evils, all of the Marines threw down their weapons, and ran away.

"Cowards." Strawberry muttered "Well, guess I'll have to kill that monster myself."

"You think I am a monster?" Tiger's eyes widened a little

And Robin saw the hurt in those eyes. The same kind of hurt she and Ace carried due to being branded a monster for something they didn't even do. 

And she felt rage course through her, empowering her. Using her ability, she began to strangle Strawberry. For what he just said, that man deserved to die.

And die he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saving my favorite characters, one at a time.
> 
> Law (x)  
> Lammy (x)  
> Sabo (x)  
> Tiger (x)  
> Corazon ( )  
> Ace ( )


End file.
